1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plastic repair methods, and more specifically, to a method for repairing damage in plastic or leather-like fabrics, such as those found in automobiles.
2. Prior Art
The need to repair a wide range of plastic materials is well recognized in the art. This need can be readily appreciated when one considers the various plastic components in a typical automobile. For example, the dashboard, seats, interior of the roof, and the door panels are typically made of a plastic material. In the past when one of the aforementioned items was damaged, it was not uncommon for the entire item to be removed from the car and a new one put in its place. However, the cost of such materials has increased rapidly along with the related labor expenses. In addition, the complexity of such items has also increased to the point where a typical dashboard in an automobile costs hundreds of dollars. Should such dashboard become damaged, such as, for example, by cutting or the effects of heat and cold, to replace the same may require substantial disassembly of the dashboard, as well as other components of the car in order to remove the dashboard and a new one put in its place. In such a situation a large repair bill is very likely in order to repair seemingly minor damage. This has lead a substantial number of people to forego repairing of the dashboard and similar items or to repair the same only when covered by insurance or the like. Such damaged dashboards reduces the overall value of the car.
Because of the expense of replacing these types of plastic items, the prior art has evolved methods for repairing the same. Even in those prior art methods which were adapted to repairing such items, one always could tell whether the item had been repaired. This is unacceptable to many people.
The prior art methods for repairing dashboards generally fell into one of two categories. The first was the use of a heat process in which the exterior skin is heated so as to make the same flexible. A variety of patches can then be applied to the surface thereof in such a manner as to cover the damaged area. While this is the most popular method of repairing the various interior elements of a car, it has only met with limited success and even then, only when the area to be repaired is extremely small. If the area is relatively large, which most are, then one can easily discern where the patch has been applied. This is especially true in view of the fact that almost all interior plastic members of an automobile have a texturized finish which cannot be repaired without the same being very visible. Of course, if only an extremely small area is involved, then it is very likely that the same will go unnoticed. As pointed out hereinabove, if the area is large, then the likelihood of it being noticed increases substantially.
A second method which is also used, involves a filler which is applied to the hole or crack so as to fill in that area. While this type of repair is somewhat weaker than the heat repair method, it is more visible since it leaves a smooth spot with no texture or grain. Thus, while the prior art has recognized the need for a method of repairing the internal elements of a car, the problem has either been solved by the use of a hot method which created a repair which was very visible, or a cold method which was easily detectable.
The present method overcomes the problems with the prior art and provides a method for repairing dashboards, door panels and the like which is straight forward and renders the repaired surface substantially like new so that the area repaired cannot be identified. In other words, the present method provides the user with a means for repairing even very large cracks and other damaged areas to the interior of an automobile in such a manner that a texturized finish is produced which is pleasing to passengers in the car and which completely covers the originally damaged area such that the same cannot be identified after the repair work is completed.